For you I will
by omegia
Summary: Say youll share with me one love one liftime, lead me save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here behind you...
1. You and me

Hey this is just something I was thinking of about two days ago...

Title: For you I will

Chapter:You and me

* * *

It was two weeks ago that I realized she was the one. It was then that I knew how I Felt about her. It was then I knew I would do anything for her.I knew that I couldnt live any longer without telling her how I felt.

I saw her today sitting at her desk, looking threw some files. I knew I had to tell her how I felt. I went over to her,she didnt notice me untill I called out her name. Thats when she looked into my eyes...her beautiful eyes. This was my time.

"Hey."Thats all I could say.

She looked at me smiling, shes doing it again,she's reading my mind. She put her hand on mine. Im blushing,I know I am, man I hope she didnt notice.

"You ok?". She asked smirking.

"Uh yeah I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok."She motion me to sit down which I did."What do you want to talk about." She asked going back to her work.

I hesitated...Come on,you can do this just ask her.

"You still there?" She asked peering threw her glasses.

"Um...I uh,was just wondering would you...like to go out,sometime."

She gave me a puzzeling look.Great shes going to say no..

"O.k."She gave me another look then stood up.

I look up at her then smiled.

"Pick me up at 7:00."She said.

"Ok well,how does Italian sounds."

She pulled me up from the chair."_Italiano sembrare prelibato_."(Italian sounds delicious) She said smiling.

Man I finally asked her, tonight me and her together...

That night I got ready,putting on my best suit.At 6:45 I went to my car and drove to pick her up.

7:01 I walked up her steps shaking,Come on get a grip its only dinner...I rung the doorbell on like the second rang the door open and there she was in a slender red dress thin straps perfect fit..

"You look great."

"Thanks."

Within ten to fifteen minutes we made it to this new Italtian resturaunt,we ordered our food.

"Thanks."I said taking her hand.

"For what?"She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"For coming out with me".

The waiter came with our food.We thank him and he went off to do his work.

"I was wondering when you was going to ask me out."She said before taking a bite out of her food.

I looked up at her."You knew."

She nodded."Yeah I did,I was going to ask you if you wasnt going to ask me before you did."

I smiled.I cant believe were actually together...For about twenty minutes we talked about things in general,life,work,kids even our recent case...

"So you saying the kid is better off without his father." she protested.

"No I'm saying the kids better off without a rapist as his father."

"People change".

Before I could make a comback my pager went off. I looked at it then sigh.

"Great."

"Whats wrong".She asked looking at me.

"Cragen wants me back at the station." I said giving her an apoligetic look.

"Its cool go to Cragen."

The waiter came with the bill I paid.Then we got up.

"Im so sorry about this."

"Its ok really."She said as we walked to my car."Go to Cragen I'll take a cab home--

"Noway Im taking you home."I protested opening the car door.

She smiled getting in the car...We drove the rest of the way listening to music. We arrived at her house and went up the steps.

"Thanks,for everything."

"No problem,this just like highschool,going on a first date."Did I just say that.I must sound stupid.Her laughter broke my train of thought.

"Call me when you get a chance."

"Ok I will--

Before I knew it she had leaned in and kissed me.Her soft lips against mine. I put my arms around her waist as the kiss deepends.My pager goes off again.She took my pager and looks at it.

"You should get going."She said giving me her famous grin.

"Yeah,Ill seeya."I said taking back my pager.

She began walking up the steps but I grab her arm and gently guided her back into my arms kissing her. Her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders.

"I want you."I said running my hands down her slender waist. She smiled her blue eyes burning in mine...a perfect match.

"I love you Alex."Maybe that took her by surprise because she pulled away.I looked at her."Did I...say something,Im sorry if I--"

She shook her head."No you said all the right things."She said smiling pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

I nodded."Well...seeya."I said getting ready to go back to my car.

She took my hand."I love you to Elliot."...

* * *

Ok thats it for now.Do yall think I should continue or not.Feedback welcome...

-Nika


	2. One more interuption

Hey thanks for all of the reviews. This might be a short chapter, I got to study for these Exams and stuff...okay so this chapter isn't in 1st person so...

Title: For you I will

Chapter: One more interruption...

* * *

A couple of days later. Alex is looking threw the interrogating glass watching Elliot question the perp. Cragen came up.

"So you think we got a case?"He asked.

"Yeah, we can probably get 15-20...let me talk to him." She said looking at Cragen.

"Ok but be careful he has a thing for blonde powerful women."

"Im not intimidated". She said as she went to the door.

Cragen nodded. Alex went in. Elliot looked at her while she sat down across from the perp.

"So...Mr. Burke your looking at 15 to 20 maybe more—

"What's your point." Burke said smirking.

"My point is that—

"I see it in you eyes, you that type of woman who likes to be on top of everything, you a fierce chick."He said leaning in towards Alex. "Bet you like it rough in bed huh." He said with a smirk, Elliot grabbed Burkes head and banged it against the table forcefully making Burkes nose bleed.

"Watch what you say." Elliot said.

There was a knock on the glass then Olivia came in.

"Ok so that's it for now." Alex said getting up, she looked at Elliot then left, Elliot followed behind her.

"Well now I see how protective you are of me". Alex stated.

"Yeah he was irking me that liar."

Alex smirked then came closer to him. "Well, Burke did had something right about me". Alex said before walking up to Cragen.

Elliot thought about what she had said then smiled...

Later that day Alex came over by the station. There she saw Elliot and Olivia at there desk she came up to them.

"Hey guys."

They looked up.

"Hey Alex what brings you here".

"Nothing just picking up some files I left here earlier, how are you with that new case".

"Still stuck". Elliot said getting up to get some coffee.

Cragen came out of his office with some folders and came up to Alex.

"Here you go." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said taking them.

"No problem...goodnight." He said going back to his office.

"See you around." Alex said looking at Olivia

"Ok see you." Olivia smiled.

Alex walked away passing Elliot on the way while he was drinking coffee.

" _Stasera io sono andando vaffan culo _." Alex whispered in Elliot ear while walking pass. He spilled his coffee, stunned by what Alex had just said. He wasn't an Italian expert but he new what she had said. Alex just smiled and walked off.

"Elliot you ok?" Olivia asked noticing that Elliot had spilled his coffee.

"Um... yeah im fine just uh, ill be right back." He said awkwardly.

He put his cup down and caught up with Alex as she walked to the Exit door downstairs. He gently guided her to an empty room.

"You mean that, what you said before." Elliot asked looking at her.

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean, even if it is in Italian."

"OK so I'll come over tonight." He asked.

"Yeah..."She turned around and was about to walk away but stopped and turn around to Elliot.

"You don't think where moving to fast do you".

"No im fine how about you". Elliot looked at her.

"Same, did you...tell anyone yet."

"About us, no why you want me to".

"Not yet."She smiled then walked off. Elliot walked back up stairs.

"What was that about." Olivia asked him as he came in.

"What?"

"Never mind." She said smiling.

That night Elliot pulled up to Alex house and went up to the door. He didn't even knock, Alex had already open the door and pulled him in the house before anything.

"Glad you came." She said before kissing him.

" Yeah me to."

Alex began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I thought we was having dinner first."

"I changed my mind, why, is that a problem."

"Oh no not at all." Elliot said beginning to unbutton her shirt. Alex began to lead Elliot to her bedroom but Elliot's pager went off.

Alex sighs. "One more interruption..."

"I cant control who page me Alex." He says with a grin. He looked at his pager then at Alex.

"Its ok Elliot your job is important." Alex looked at him.

"Im sorry about this."

"No worries."

"Thanks, I ll see if I can be here later."He said buttoning his shirt up and giving Alex a goodbye kiss...

* * *

Ok that's it, Yeah I know its short please don't bite my head off! LOL ... Okay tell me what you think.!

-Nika


	3. take me away

Hey guys , yeah I know it took me a year and like forever to update this...My mistake...Ok so here the next chapter this ones short but I'll update soon!

* * *

Title:For you I will

Chapter Title:Take me away

* * *

Two weeks later, Alex came by Elliots house. . .

"Hey counselor." Elliot said, as he amswered the door.

"Hello Detective." She said as they went in and sat down.

"What brings you here?" Elliot said before kissing her.

"Just seeing what was going on with you." Alex said laying her head on Elliots shoulder.

"Im good, just working on that Thathcer case. He raped those two girls, he confessed." Elliot said.

"Well the confession was thrown out so where back to square one."

Elliot put his arm around Alex."I know it just gets me on how this so called judge can let a rapist go free."

"We're going to get a Conviction Elliot." She said looking in his eyes.

Elliot smiled."Your doing it again."

"Doing what?". Alex asked smiling.

"Your looking threw me, seeing my thoughts my desires." He said running his hands Alex hair.

Alex smiled then kissed him. "What are you doing tonight".

"Uh I got to go this confrence with Kathy."

Alex looked at him.

"Its for the kids dont worry about it."He added seeing Alex look. "How about tommorow night".

"I have a dinner party to go to."

"Should I be jeolous?".

"If you like high-class, rich disrespectful snobs then yeah you should be jeolous." She said smiling.

"And your going because..."

"Mandatory, if I want my job I gotta go."

"I see." The phone rang, Elliot picked it up and talked for a while then hung up.

"Found another body." Elliot said as he got of the phone.

"Same markings."

"Dont know yet, Olivia's on her way to the scene now." He said getting up and getting his badge.

"Ill let myself out."  
"Youre not coming?"

"I'll be over at the precient in a while I got to make a stop first."

"O.k, I love you." He said as he kissed her. Elliot put on his jacket.

"Love you to, be careful Elliot." She said. Elliot smiled then got his handgun and left...

* * *

End chapter Ok I know its super shprt but I had a wild day so yeah I already wrote the next chapter in my book I just have to transfer it to my computer...Its going to be a good chapter s look out for it...Cant wait to hear about Mariska and her son(whenever she has him)...Ok so what do you think? 


	4. Blinded by love

Title: For you I will

Chapter Title: Blinded by love

A/N: If anyone is named Calvin Thatcher that's reading this, my apologies . . .

* * *

Two days later, Calvin Thatcher was on trial for rape and murder . . .

Alex sits in her chair waiting for the verdict.

"Did the jury reach the verdict?"

The first juror stood up.

"Yes we have."

"Your verdict."

"We find the defendant . . . guilty of all charges."

There was some commotion in the courtroom. The judges bang his gavel. The courtroom settled down.

"Mr. Thatcher, you will serve your sentence in an enclosed county jail served immediately. Dismiss."

Alex sat there smiling . . . She did it, she got that scumbag at least 15 years . . .

Scene switches to the prescient:

Alex was talking to Cragen, when Elliot came up to them.

"Heard you had a great victory." Elliot stated.

Donald and Alex looked at him.

"Yeah 15 to life no possible parole."Alex said smiling.

"Well that calls for a celebration."

"I know one gift you can give me detective."Alex said to Elliot smirking.

Cragen looked at the both of them.

Olivia called to Cragen from her desk.

"Captain someone is here to see you."

"Excuse me." Cragen said, then he walked over to Olivia.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Do you want everyone to know about us?"

"You worry too much Stabler."Alex said placing her hand on Elliot belt buckles."I can fix that."

Elliot took her hand away and led her to an empty room.

"What's up with you today?"

"Nothing, Im just happy were together."She said before kissing him.

Later that day

Elliot sits on his couch flipping through channels when the doorbell rang. He got up and went to the door and open it.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said letting her in.

"Hey" They sat down.

"So you said you wanted to go over some things."

"Yeah I did."

Meanwhile Alex was about to leave for the dinner party when her phone rung.

"What now." She said to herself, then answered the phone, talked for a while then hung up..

"Great its canceled, mine as well go to Elliot's give him a surprise."She said to herself then went upstairs.

Elliot house

"So you talked to the kids." Olivia asked.

"Yeah, yesterday, but what about you, still dating this Mike character."

"Yeah, he's a nice person." Olivia said looking at Elliot.

"How long yall been dating?."

"Three weeks."

"Yet I never met him, you know I beginning to think your making him up." Elliot said smiling

"What ever." She said laughing. "We took some pictures." She said getting out the picture of her and Mike and gave it to Elliot.

He looked at it then turn it over.

"To my little Liv from Mikey." He said laughing.

"I knew I should've shown you." She said smiling taking the picture away from him."He's a sweet guy."

"Well we cant deny that." He said smiling.

Olivia cell phone rang."That's Mike." She picked it up and went into the other room.

Elliot shook his head.

Meanwhile Alex pulled up to Elliot s house and walked up the steps and knock to the door, it open.

"Alex I thought—

Elliot started, but Alex kissed him before he finished. She led him into the house then close the door.

"Alex Olivia is—

Elliot tried to explain to Alex that Olivia was in the other room but Alex cut him off again.

"The dinner party was canceled so its just me and you." She kissed him and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Im going to give you a surprise." She took off her coat revealing her in only lingerie, Alex kissed him passionately at that moment Olivia came out from the other room.

"Hey Elliot Im— Olivia saw Alex and Elliot kissing."Ok woah." She shielded her eyes.

Alex looked up startled. "Omg!"

"Ok no...no keep uh...keep doing what you was doing just let me go..." She said, hurriedly getting her things. "Im scared to even touch the door knob. Man this is so going in my diary." She said laughing as she left.

"I tried to tell you Alex."

Alex laughed. "It doesn't matter Elliot, I guess me and Olivia are even."

"Even?".

"Yeah, long story." She lead him to the bedroom...

* * *

End Chapter: That's it for now, Ill update this along with my other stories soon...Thanks for reading yall really inspire me...Any suggestions or advice?

-Nika


	5. Halo

Tittle: For you I will

Chapter: Halo

Lets go Out tonight...Yeah im listening to Rosario Dawson-Out tonight-

Ok so yeah...I replaced last chapter with this one...

* * *

Elliot walked in work and went over to Olivia.

"Hey good morning."

"Morning to you to player." Olivia said with a smirk.

"About that."

"Relax El' yall little secret is safe with me." She said getting up.

"Good, so have you seen Alex."

"Yeah she's right behind you." Olivia said.

Elliot turned around to see Alex in the doorway talking to a woman he didn't know.

"Cragen wants you in his office el." Olivia said.

"Yeah, ok." Elliot said giving Alex one last look over. Then he headed to Cragen office.

Olivia smiled.

Alex walked over to Olivia as her and the woman finish talking.

"Hey, you ok." Olivia asked Alex. Seeing that she looked flustered.

"Yeah, im ok. Have you seen Elliot?"

"He just went in Cragen office."

"Good. I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok..."

Back at Cragen office...

Elliot stood while Don sat.

"Liv said you wanted to see me."

"I do. Remember that Radon case back in September?"

"Yes."

"We need you back on the case."

"The case was ruled out."

"FBI says different. Im strongly against this, but they need you back."

"When?"

"Your flight leaves tomorrow."

"Ok... I...need a moment."

"Yeah."

Back outside Alex and Olivia are talking...

"So what are you going to do?" Olivia asked Alex.

"I don't know, im going to talk to him tonight."

"Yeah, Just take it slow, you don't want to rush things Alex."

"I know I just..." Alex trailed off. Seeing Elliot coming toward them.

Olivia turned around.

"You ok El." Olivia asked.

"Yeah...im going to go, can you handle alone?"

"Yeah no problem. You sure your ok?"

"Yeah." Elliot said avoiding Alex eyes'. He left.

Alex eyes followed Elliot as he left.

"Wonder What's up with him."

At that moment the phone rang. Olivia picked it up. Alex gestured a "seeya later". Olivia nodded...

Alex went out side. She caught up with Elliot who was just about to get in his car.

"Hey, El What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"El' talk to me please."

Elliot took Alex hand. "Im...im leaving tomorrow, case work."

"Ok that's not so bad, when will you be coming back."

"I don't know."

"Well, it cant be that long."

"It's the FBI work who knows when ill be back." Elliot said. Not wanting to leave Alex.

"Whenever you come back ill be waiting for you."

"I don't want you to miss life on my account."

"Elliot you are my life." Alex said smiling. She was right. She love's Elliot. Nothing is going to keep them apart.

:The next day:

Alex woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon and fresh orange juice. She smiled, knowing that it was Elliot's doing...

She go ready and went down stairs to see Elliot sitting at the table reading.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can get use to this."

He looked at her and smiled. "Im glad you said that."

* * *

I know short chapter.!

Im going to update it soon and watch out for more chapters!!

Upcoming: email me 4 info...

-Nika


End file.
